Fixing the Past
by Batgirl27
Summary: On there way back to from a mission Team 7 is attacked out of no where. Naruto ends up getting hit by a new jutsu that turns him into a toddler. BabyNaruto ! Extremefluff!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Naruto Fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters as much as I wish I did.**

Naruto Uzumaki had a gift for just pulling pranks at the wrong time. And now was not any different. He laughed as Sakura and Sasuke triggered the ninja wire and a can of paint landed on the two.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled. '_Uh-Oh,' _he thought as he realized Sakura was coming after him. He jumped higher into the tree, but to no avail Sakura grabbed him and was about to beat the crap out of him

Suddenly Sasuke yelled, "Get down!" It was too late though as a beam of chakra shot out of nowhere and hit Naruto straight in the chest from the awkward angle Sakura held him at. The shot was so hard that it made Sakura release him and he fell from the tree he was on heading straight toward the ground.

Kakashi looked up from his book and in a mad dash grabbed the falling blonde. The team gathered around Naruto and watched as a flash of bright light went off. There in the place of the number one hyper active ninja was a toddler who was an exact replica of Naruto when he was younger. The little blonde looked up at his team mates with wide azure eyes that were slowly filling with tears.

"I' sowwy," the little boy whispered. They looked at him in confusion.

"Hey it's okay, little guy," Sasuke whispered to the little boy while pushing his blonde spiky hair back. Kakashi frowned and pulled the chibi out of the pile of clothes. All that was left on him was boxers that were three sizes too big.

"We need to get back to the village," Sakura said as she stared at her team mate.

"I'll carry the dobe back," replied Sasuke.

"Are you sure you can carry him back all the way," questioned his Sensei.

"Yeah I'll be fine." With that he went to pick up the little blonde, but the child whimpered and try to shy away.

"It's okay little guy," Sasuke cooed and reached down slower to wrap and arm around him and cradled him in his arms. The boy continued to whimper. Sasuke situated the boy so his front was pressed to his front and his head into the crook of his neck.

"Shh, it's okay," he continued to soothe while rubbing a hand up and down the baby's back. Sakura and Kakashi watched the scene in front of them.

"Let's go, guys," Kakashi demanded. With that they set off.

A Few Hours

At the gate of Konoha they were greeted by some jonin of guard duty. As they walked through the streets they received looks of scorn from villagers as they saw the blonde bundle. They soon reached the hokage building where Tsunade was filling paper work, with Shizune.

"Come in," Tsunade yelled when she heard a knock at the door. As Team 7 walked in she noticed that they were missing their hyper active team mate.

"Where's Naruto," questioned Tsunade.

"Right here," Sakura replied taking the toddler who was currently passed out of Sasuke's shoulder, and whom Tsunade had not noticed.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Tsunade and Shizune. With the loud yell it awoke the baby Naruto who freaked. Sakura tried soothing the little guy but he would not calm down. Sasuke sighed and went over to take him from Sakura. The baby immediately calmed and looked up at him in amazement.

"Wow Sasuke the kid really likes you," Kakashi stated. Everyone nodded in agreement. Suddenly Tsunade had a great idea.

"Well Team 7, until I can find a cure you will all be in charge of Naruto, Sasuke you will be the most in charge because he seems to trust you the most."

The team nodded and took the little boy to Kakashi's apartment where they started their mission.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all the review! That was the most reviews I've ever gotten for a story… Then again I've only ever written two stories.**

**Warning: Major character ooc**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own any of this except for the idea.**

* * *

Naruto was trying really hard not to touch anything. Whenever he would touch things when he was younger the villagers would yell at him. Some of the mean men would throw rocks at him. He kept his head down as they passed through the villagers scared that the same thing might happen to him again. For some reason he like the weird boy holding him, even though the boy seemed cold and distant to most people he felt like he had a special connection to him. Slowly and carefully he lifted his head to stare at the village around him. He noticed the glares and put his head right back down into the nice boys neck.

Sasuke didn't mind caring for the little boy. In fact he liked Naruto better this way. He was quieter and didn't cause as much trouble as he usually did. However, something felt off the acted as if he was almost afraid of the villagers. The Naruto he knew wasn't afraid of anything and that was one of his biggest flaws. This kid kept his head in tucked into his neck and wouldn't look at anything.

"Here let me take him," Kakashi said. He was on guard as he studied the villagers.

"No, I've got him," Sasuke replied.

"It's not up for discussion, Sasuke," Kakashi stated. He then took the little tyke from the reluctant, brooding boy. Sasuke watched as a rock came hurling out of the crowd of villagers at Naruto. Before anyone could react the rock hit the boy straight in the back of the head. Instead of crying out though he just curled into a tighter ball around Kakashi. Immediately the Jōnin had a kunai out and regarded the crowd calmly.

"Move out of the way now," he ordered. The crowd parted not even trying not to be scared of the copy ninja. As they made their way passed the crowd Sakura spoke.

"I'm going to head home you guys, my parents are probably worried. They haven't seen me since our last two missions. I'll stop by later to check on Naruto." She continued to ramble. The boys nodded their heads and mad their way to Kakashi's apartment.

"Hey, Naruto, are you okay," Kakashi questioned. The little blonde chibi lifted his head and stared at the ninja's that were peering at him. His bright blue eyes were filled with alligator tears that made his teammate and sensei freeze. This was new, they had never seen Naruto cry.

"I sowwy," he whimpered. "Pwease don't huwt me mistew." He looked at them terrified.

"Hey were not going to hurt you dobe, were your friends," Sasuke soothed.

"Me no have fwiends," the little chibi replied softly.

"Well until we can find a cure think of us as your big brothers and when we introduce you to others think of them as your family too. Okay?" Kakashi put in. The little boy looked at them in shock and amazement.

"I nevew had no family befowe," the little blonde stated in pure happiness. The two looked at their little chibi with sadness. Of course he hadn't had a family before. The worst part was with him being the nine tails container no one would ever treat him kindly. In the eyes of others he was the nine tails, a killer. But to those like Kakashi they saw the little boy who had no idea how strong he could be and how much he looked like his father with his mothers' temper.

Kakashi opened the door and set him down on the small couch.

"Are you staying," Kakashi questioned Sasuke.

"Yeah might as well. You seem like you could need the help," Sasuke quipped back. Kakasi eye smiled at the boy.

"*Sigh* I better go out and get some food and some other necessities for our little hyper active ninja, shouldn't I," Kakashi stated. Sasuke nodded.

"You might want to start with clothes," he supplied. As an after though he looked at Naruto and questioned. "Naruto, are you potty trained."

"Don't wowwy aniki, I go to big boy potty," the little chibi said with a cocky attitude as if it was something only the best of the best could do. The two older ninjas looked at each other and tried to contain their laughter.

"What else should I get him," Kakashi asked changing the subject.

"Well a bed would be good probably some ramen and," he trailed off as Naruto made a grab for the kunai. "Maybe we should tell Iruka about this."

"Okay we will. Do you think you could take care of him for a little bit? Maybe get him to take a nap or something." The Jōnin questioned.

"Yeah, did Tsunade give you a sippy cup," Sasuke inquired.

"Um yeah, why," his sensei asked.

"Well, I was going to fill it with some milk and warm it up. My brother used to do that with me," he added reluctantly. Kakashi nodded and got the milk out and the cup then headed out to get the supplies.

"Come here otouto," Sasuke demanded softly to the little blonde who was toddling around the room with a kunai in hand._ 'Damn'_ he thought,_ 'I thought I took that_ _away earlier.'_ He went over and picked the little boy and sat him on the counter. He fixed the sippy cup with milk and then used a small justsu to warm the milk up. He picked the boy up once more, cradling him, and put the milk to his lips. Instantly the boy latched on to the cup and slowly began to drink it away. As the milk disappeared so did the energy the little guy had. Slowly he fell asleep. His head on his anikis' chest. Sasuke made his way to the couch and laid down with the little blonde wrapped in his arms.

His last thought before he let sleep take him was,_ 'I'm not going to let anyone hurt my best friend. Not when I have the power to protect him.'_

* * *

**A/N: Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all once again for reading and reviewing. It makes my day when I get ideas for a next chapter. So once again thank you!**

**Warning: Major character ooc**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this.**

* * *

Sasuke was awoken by the squirming of the little boy who he held in his arms. At first he pretended to be asleep. When the whining started was when he finally acknowledged the little boy. He then looked down at the chibi in question.

"I gotta pee, in da big boy potty," the little boy said with a very serious expression. Sasuke sighed and set the blonde down and took his hand to show him where the bathroom was. When they got there, a knock on the door sounded. He looked at Naruto and let out another huff, then went to let in whoever was at the door in. At the door stood Chōji, Lee, Kiba and Akamaru, Neji, Shino, and finally Shikamaru. In the hands of Chōji was a cake.

"Hey Sasuke, we heard about Naruto. Is it true," questioned Chōji.

"Yeah, it's true. What's with the cake," Sasuke replied back. They looked at him incredulously.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru muttered. "Todays the knuckleheads' birthday," Shikamaru added with an irritated eye roll. Sasuke was ashamed to have forgotten the date of his best friend. Even worse was he had forgotten it was the day the Kyuubi had attacked 13 years ago.

"Suke-nii, 'm hungwy," the newly appearing chibi claimed. All the boy looked down at Naruto shocked at how adorable he was.

Sasuke smiled. "Naruto, these are your big brothers too. This is Kiba and Akamaru," he said pointing to the two.

"Wow, you haf a puppy," Naruto exclaimed excitedly. The boys all chuckled well naturedly and made their way into Kakashis' apartment. Kiba put Akamaru down and instead picked up Naruto. They sat on the couch with the happy blonde on the Inuzukas' lap.

Sasuke then continued with the introductions. "That right there is Lee."

"It is a pleasure to meet you very youthful Naruto," Lee shouted. Everyone rolled their eyes at Lees' antics.

"The one in the white is Neji," Sasuke spoke again pointing at the Hyuga, who nodded at the acknowledgement.

"The two over there are Shikamaru," he said pointing at the pineapple haired boy. "and Chōji." He said pointing at the other boy who held a cake.

"Happy birthday Naruto," Chōji said softly. The little blonde looked at him in shock.

"How'd ya know Chōji-nii," the little boy questioned still shocked.

"We wouldn't forget your birthday Naru-chan," Kiba added.

"Do you want to have some cake," Neji asked. The little blonde nodded his head vigorously.

"I nevew ha cake befo," the chibi said excitedly. The group all went over to the table where Sasuke got plates. Shikamaru put candles on the cake and told the little blonde to blow out his candles. He did as he was asked and made a wish with it.

"What youthful wish did you make, young Naruto," Lee yelled.

The little boy looked at them nervously.

"If I tell you then it won't come twue," the tyke said sadly.

"Well, if you tell us then maybe we'll be able to help it come true," reasoned Neji. The blonde thought about it for a moment and then decided he would tell them

"I wished I had awesome anekis to go wit my awesome anikis," Naruto declared proudly. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door.

Shikamaru got up to answer it. There stood in the doorway Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten.

"Well, Naru-chan look like your wish is coming true," Kiba said good naturedly. Naruto took in the sight of all the females.

"Hi Naru-chan," they all chorused. The little chibi smiled brightly before asking, "Would you wike some cake?"

The girls all awed over his cuteness while the boys cut the cake.

"Alright birthday boy, you get the first piece," Ino squealed. Immediately the boy grabbed some of the cake and started chomping down on it. He didn't even mind not having a fork. The teen started laughing. That was until the cake started going every where on Naruto except his mouth. The little boy looked up at them fully energized. _'What have we done,' _they thought as their sweat dropped. After the cake was finished they decided to take the little guy to the bath house considering it was getting late.

With Sasuke carrying him the troop made their way to the bath house.

"Okay, I think the girls should take him," declared Tenten. The boys looked at them incredulously.

"No way," Kiba yelled.

"Fine we'll let the chibi decide," Sakura decided. They all looked to Naruto who was clinging to his favorite aniki.

"I can't bave wit giwls siwwy," the little blonde said. "But you hafta wead me a bed time stowy tonight," the little child finished. The troop decided that was fair and went their separate ways in the bath house.

The boys all watched as Naruto tried getting out of the clothes. It looked like he had gotten stuck in some ropes.

"Hewp Shika-nii, 'm stuck," cried the little blonde. Shikamaru chuckled and went over to the little boy and helped get him undressed. The males then proceeded to the sauna where they were to bathe. Shino, who was a bigger clean freak then Sasuke, took the chibis' hand and sat him on a stool.

"Alright, Naruto I'm going to wash your hair, Okay," the teen questioned. The little blonde boy nodded his head. Taking a drop of soap in his hand Shino rubbed the shampoo through the blonde silky locks. He was actually quite shocked. He had never thought Naruto would have hair like this. He did the same thing with the conditioner and then rinsed it off the little boy.

"Now that we've washed your hair, you've got to wash your body and get all that frosting off your face," Shino stated in a matter of fact manner.

This had caught all the boys' attention as their gazes fell on the tyke with soap in his hand. They watched as he washed his body. They were all about to go back to washing themselves when they heard a loud giggle come from where their favorite knucklehead sat.

"Wook aniki, I got a beawd," the chibi stated proudly. The boy's all looked at their shining star and burst into laughter. Shikamaru sighed and took one of the shower heads and spread the blonde washing off his master piece. He frowned and stuck his tongue out at Shikamaru.

Sasuke, being the first one done washing, went over to grab him. He then sat him in the water with him on his lap. The toddler splashed around happily and soon grew tired. By the end he was right back on Sasukes' lap. The raven sighed. Everyone was ready to go back. They headed back to the locker room with a very tired Naruto rubbing his eyes following behind.

When they got into the room and everyone was dressing Naruto went over to Chōji.

"Hewp pwease," the little boy begged tiredly. Chōji smiled and complied with the little guy's request. When they went out in the hall the girls awaited them and happily took the blonde from them.

At the apartment the girls did as Naruto asked and read him a bed time story. This not only caused the little one to fall to asleep but the rest of them as well.

When Kakashi got home he and the other senseis weren't shocked to see what they saw: all the genin had curled into a pile with a certain blonde hair, blue eyes, knuckleheaded ninja in the middle.

"Do you guys want to stay too, considering your teams are already here," Kakashi offered. The Jōnin seneis all nodded and headed over to lay next to their team. Kakashi smiled and did the same. He knew full well that he would need his energy tomorrow for the hyper active ninja. Right before falling asleep he picked the blonde up from the group and cradled him to his chest.

"Happy birthday, Naru-chan," he whispered. Soon sleep took him with the little blonde nestling deeper into his most favorite big brother. Sasuke might have been the one who had spent time with him, but Kakashi was the one to show him love and kindness before any of this.

Kakashi was the one who knew just how smart Naruto was even when he was pretending to be the village idiot. Kakashi was in every right his big brother.

* * *

**A/N: So whad did ya think. Read and Review please! Give me some ideas for the next chapter. I'll try to update as quickly as possible. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Once again for the reviews they always make my day. **

**Warning: Major ooc**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing sadly.**

* * *

Kakashi was awoken to another forehead on his. He kept his eyes clothes, and pretended to be asleep. That was until the other forehead started to drool on his mask. Kakashi opened his eyes, including his sharingan eye to pear into bright azure eyes. The little blonde gave his aniki an eskimo kiss, rubbing his nose against the nose of his brothers' mask. Kakashi sighed and pulled the little blonde off of him.

"Are you hungry otouto," Kakashi asked whispering. The blonde nodded his head enthusiastically. The two made their ways to the kitchen where Kakashi put Naruto in his new high chair. The older man fixed some oatmeal, enough to feed the others who were asleep. Taking a spoon he pulled a chair over to sit by the little boy. He then placed the oatmeal on his tray and tried to feed him. The little chibi pouted.

"I can do it mysewf kasha-nii," the toddler whined.

"Ma, but Naru-chan I want to feed you," Kakashi reasoned. The tyke contemplated this for a moment and then nodded and opened his mouth for the oatmeal. Most of it got in his mouth though some of it traveled down his chin. A little pink tongue followed it and licked it up giggling at the stern look Kakashi gave him. Moments later the rest of the group woke up to see the sight in front of them: Naruto had oatmeal on both him and Kakashi. Kakashi looked up at the group with a smile.

"We," he said pointing to Naruto and himself, "Are going to go shower. There is oatmeal on the stove." With that he went over to pick up a pile of black shorts with a white shirt that had a bright orange swirl on the chest. Kakashi stripped both the boy and himself. He then proceeded into the water.

The older boy held the toddler in his arms and washed his hair and his body. He did the same for himself quickly and then headed out of the shower with the toddler. He dried himself off and then put a different towel over the blonde. The towel dwarfed the little guy and made Kakashi chuckle. He dressed with speed that would make Minato Sensei jealous.

Taking the towel he rubbed it over the little boy who was giggling.

"What," Kakashi asked.

"It tickwes Kashi-nii," the little boy continued to giggle. Kakashi rolled his eyes and took the clothes he had set on the counter for the day.

"Do you want me to help you get dressed," Kakashi offered.

"Nope I can do it mysewf," Naruto stated proudly. The silver hair ninja watched curiously as the little blonde put his underwear and pants on. As the child tried putting on the shirt Kakashi all out laughed. He bent down to Naruto's level and helped him out putting his head into the head hole. When they exited the Jōnin was shocked to see the rookie 12 still in his home.

"Alright teams I think it's time to train," Asuma stated. The young ninja all protested.

"We want to stay with Naruto," Ino whined. The senseis all looked at each other.

"W-We could all train together," Hinata offered. Everyone agreed and headed out to the training grounds.

At the training grounds everyone worked on sparring and their throwing accuracy. Naruto, of course, wanted to be part of training too. He toddled over to where there were extra kunai and picked one up.

He then went over to stand by Sasuke. With accuracy that not even most Chūnin didn't have. The projectile hit dead center of the target. Everyone, but Kakashi, looked at the little boy in shock. Naruto just picked up another one and threw it at the target, once again it was dead center.

"Naruto, have you always been able to do this," questioned Shikamaru.

"O couwse Shika-nii," the blonde responded.

"Then why don't you always practice like that," Sakura asked. Naruto looked up at her in confusion.

"Did you really think Naruto was that stupid," Kakashi asked. Everyone looked at him in confusion as he went over to pick up the blonde up, who had currently gone back to throwing at the targets.

"In every right Naruto is a child prodigy," Kakashi continued. "How do you think he figured out to pull all those pranks? He has the best record for avoiding the anbu and not getting caught."

They all looked at the child who was now trying to steal the silver haired ninjas' shuriken.

"But he always acts so stupid," Kiba pointed out.

"Well that's because when he was younger he used to get the crap beaten out of him by some drunks, he figured he would just play stupid," Kakashi explained.

"Does he know any tiajutsu," Sasuke asked curiously.

Kakashi smirked. "Naruto, do you want to spar with Sasuke-kun."

Immediately blue eyes lit up and a little blonde head bobbed up and down in agreement. The older ninja set the happy blonde down on the grown. The toddler got into a fighting stance and grinned at his aniki.

"Everyone you might want to move," Kakashi suggested. "Alright Naruto, hand over your weapons." The little blonde frowned and sighed. He handed over six kunai and eight shurikens.

"All of it," Kakashi demanded with a serious look.

"He doesn't need to give them all to you, let him have an advantage. He's going to need it anyway," Sasuke said cockily.

"Nope, not going to happen, hand them all over Naru-chan," Kakashi ordered.

The chibi continued to pull out his weapons and hand them over to Kakashi.

"Is that all of it," Kakashi asked. The little boy nodded sadly. "Alright, when I say go fight."

"Go!" Kakashi yelled. And with that the blonde attacked. All the others saw was a blonde blur. Sasuke didn't activate his sharingan but he wanted to when he lost sight of the chibi. All of a sudden his legs were knocked out from under him. Then he found himself on his back.

The kid was quick Sasuke would give him that. The question was though could he take a hit. After a while he was getting tired of losing to a little boy. What he did next had everyone joining in. When the little chibi attacked, Sasuke grabbed him under his arms and started tickling him.

The little blonde squirmed trying to break free of the grip.

"S-Stop a-aniki," the little blonde laughed trying to break free. This of course had everyone else down on the two in seconds. They continued to tickle the blonde until just the slightest touch would make him start laughing again. After a good 10 minutes of lying there the chibi finally spoke.

" 'm tiwed," he murmured. He then got up and toddled over to Kakashi. Curling up affectionately into the other male.

"Alright, training is done," Kaskashi stated he was then followed by Sasuke and Sakura.

"You guys know you can go home too, right," Kakashi questioned.

"Yeah, but we would rather stay with Naruto and you," the pinkette answered.

'_Okay then,'_ Kakashi thought_, 'We're starting to look like a real team now.'_

With that team 7 made their way to Kakashis' apartment.

**A/N: So what did you think? I would really enjoy some ideas for the next chapters and I if you give me ideas I will give you some credit! Read and Review Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. This prompt goes out to PrincessAnime08. Thanks for the idea.**

**Warning: Major character OC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people or places.**

* * *

The first thing Naruto noticed when he woke up was that he was cold. He didn't think he was supposed to be cold in the middle of summer. His head hurt and his tummy did too. In other words he felt like he had gotten the crap beaten out of him. The next thing he notice was he was in the middle of a bed that fit him perfectly. Finally he realized that his big brothers and sister were laying on the ground next to him.

"Hey Naru-chan," Sakura said quietly. The little boy frowned in discomfort.

"What's wrong, buddy," Kakashi questioned.

"I no feew good Kashi-nii," the little blonde whispered. Sasuke frowned and felt said blondes forehead.

"Hey, otouto, are you cold," Sasuke asked the chibi, an extremely worried look on his face. Naruto slowly nodded his head yes and looked like he was going to cry.

"Kakashi sensei, he's burning up," the raven stated.

"Let's take him to Tsunade," Sakura ordered, "she'll know what to do." The team headed off to the hokage tower where they were greeted by Shizune.

Sakura handed the little blonde to the Sannin who laid him down on the small couch in her office. She proceeded to check the little boy over.

"Naruto, did you use any chakra today in this heat and forget to drink water," Tsunade questioned. Before the blonde could answer the pink haired girl interrupted him.

"How can he use chakra he's just a tyke," Sakura asked in confusion. Sasuke thought about it for a second and then realized he had used it in his fight against him.

"Naru-chan, did you use some of your chakra today against Sasuke," Kakashi asked. The little blonde looked at his aniki and give him a sickly cheeky grin.

"I use it to make me fastew," the little blonde replied. Tsunade couldn't help but be proud, her grandson was so much like his father, but he was just as smart and had just as big of a temper as his mother.

"Alright, he's sick from chakra exhaustion and from too much time out in the sun without water. He will stay with me tonight. Shizune go and contact Jiraiya, I bet he wants to spend time with Naruto like this," the Hokage ordered.

"Shouldn't he stay with us," Sasuke tried to reason.

"No, he will stay with Jiraiya and me until he is better," Tsunade said without hesitation.

The rest of Team Seven and Shizune left, leaving the sannin to take care of her sick grandson. She picked him up carefully and went to sit in her Hokage seat.

"Naruto," she whispered, "I need you to drink this water for me. It'll make you feel better." The little blonde complied with the request and drank all the water he was given.

"Hey baa-chan," the chibi said.

"What is it Naru-chan," Tsunade asked.

"I wanna know the twueth. Is the Fouwth Hokage my daddy," the little blonde questioned. The hokage looked at the blonde shocked that he had figured it out so easily.

"Yes, he is. How long have you thought this though, Naru-chan," Tsunade questioned curiously.

"I's not vewy hawd baa-chan. We wook awike for Kami sake," the mini blonde exclaimed. Tsunade laughed at that. Of course Naruto would figure it out like that. She could remember the day her son was born. Dan and she had gotten married secretly and had Minato. She had wished that Minato could have taken her name but it was too dangerous so he had taken Dan's. Unfortunately, Dan had died and she had regretted not being much of a mother to her only son. When he had died, she thought Naruto had died with them or else she would have taken him with her. In the next few seconds Jiraiya entered followed by Shizune.

"Pewvy Sage," Naruto greeted excitedly, or as excitedly he could while he felt like crap.

"Hey, gaki," the toad sage greeted softly taking his only godson from his old teammate.

"How are you feeling, kiddo," Jiraiya questioned.

"'m okay just tiwed. Will you and baa-chan stay with me tonight?"

"Yes, we'll stay with you for as long as you want, gaki," Tsunade replied.

"Shizune, I'm done for today," the elder blonde replied.

"Of course Tsunade-sama," Shizune replied.

"How about we go out for some ramen. You think you can handle stomaching that," the white haired sannin questioned the blonde he was holding.

"O' couwse ewo-sannin," said blonde replied cheekily already feeling better. It must have been the result of all the water baa-chan had made him drink.

The three made their way to Ichiraku's who had the best ramen. They all sat on a stool. The problem was Naruto was too small to see over the counter.

Laughing the hokage picked up the little blonde and sat him on her lap.

"What do you want, Naru-chan," Tsunade questioned.

"Miso, pwease," the little boy replied happily. They all gave their orders to Teuchi who made the ramen as quickly as possible.

After eating until they were all full, they made their way to Tsunade's apartment. It was late by the time they had made it there. For some reason the once sick boy was now fully wired and wanted to play.

"Alright Naruto, what do you want to do," the white haired man questioned. The little chibi contemplated this for a moment before asking for some paper.

"What are you doing Naru-chan," Tsunade asked.

"Watch," the little boy stated. They looked over his shoulder to see the little blonde had made a seal. They looked at each other worriedly before they realized the effects of the seal. All the gravity disappeared in the room and they were left floating.

Laughing the sannin took advantage of the situation and flipped off the walls trying to get Naruto to do the same in which he complied without hesitation.

When the little blonde started yawning h grabbed another scroll in which he deactivated the gravity seal. All three landed silently.

"Gaki, where did you learn fūinjutsu," Jiraiya asked with an all serious expression.

"Well I wead about it, and decided to twy it," the little blonde replied.

"Is that all," Tsunade continued to interrogate.

"I wanted to leawn 'cause daddy was a seal mastew," the chibi stated. The sannin seemed to except this and decided to give the blonde a bath before bed. They made their way to the bathroom where Tsunade filled the tub with water while Jiraiya got Naruto undressed.

Next they put the little blonde in the tub, and let him splash around. This resulted in the two of them taking as much of a bath as to the one they were giving it to.

After scrubbing his hair and washing his body they finally got the little blonde out of the water. When they wrapped a towel back they realized just how much Minato and he looked alike. For when Minato would take a bath his hair would be flattened in the same manner.

They dried him off fully and took the clothes Kakashi had so kindly left for him. By the time they had fully dressed the child he was almost completely asleep. They then got out the futons and laid them next to each other, with Naruto in the middle.

"Hey pewvy sage, baa-chan," the half-asleep child asked getting their attention.

"Yeah, gaki," they both replied at the same time.

"I just wanted to tewl you I wove you," the child murmured then promptly fell asleep. The two adults smiled at each other before responding the only way a family could.

"We love you two Naruto and we always will."

'_Tomorrow, I will try reversing this for him,'_ Tsunade thought before snuggling closer to her little blonde grandchild.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this. I really enjoyed creating this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews. I would still like prompts, and will still give credit to you if you give me one. Also I think I'm going to start a new story with Minato and Naruto. So leave your thoughts and feelings! **

**P.S. Don't worry I'll continue to update this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I've had a huge case of writers block, so I will try to make this a longer chapter to make it up! Also thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

Tsunade woke to find herself alone. She surely remembered having a little blonde and a pervert with her last night when she went to bed. Sitting up she listened carefully for the two. Nothing, it was absolutely silent. Sighing she got up and made her way to her small kitchen unit. There she found a note that read, "The gaki and I went out we will meet you at your office later for you to try to fix the kid."

**With Jiraiya**

"Alright kiddo what do you want to do," asked the Sannin. The little blonde looked at the man who was carrying him on his shoulders.

"Wet's go shopping," the chibi said.

"What do you need," asked the white haired man.

"Me need mowe kunai and shuwiken, 'cause Kashi-nii and Sasu-nii took 'em," the little blonde grumbled sadly. Jiraiya laughed softly at this.

"How about we get you some clothes first gaki, then, maybe if you're good, we will get you some more weapons," the man appeased. Than as an afterthought he added, "Do you any toys that normal four year old would want."

"Can I haf a teddy," the little blonde asked cautiously.

Jiraiya smiled at this, "Of course kid we'll get you a teddy."

Naruto yelled with joy making the Sannin laugh. As they walked down the road they ran into Sasuke.

"Aniki," shouted the little chibi getting the ravens attention.

"Hello otouto, how are you feeling," Sasuke asked. The tiny blonde smiled happily.

" 'm fine we'we going to get cwothes," the blonde exclaimed.

"Would you like to come Uchiha-san," the Sannin asked.

Sasuke nodded his head and Naruto asked to be put down, so he could go to Sasuke.

"Aniki I miss you so much whewe wewe you," the child asked cocking his head to the side.

"I need to do something otouto, I'm sorry you didn't get to see me," the Uchiha exclaimed. The blonde nodded and held onto his brothers' neck while he carried him on his hip. The little sunshine babbled until they got to the clothing store.

Naruto looked around the store in awe. When Jiraiya sighed remembering Tsunade was going to try and reverse the effects of the jutsu.

"I just remembered we can't get clothes just yet," the old pervert stated. When the other two looked at him curiously he added, "Tsunade was going to reverse the effects of the jutsu.

Naruto looked at him confused.

"What awe you talking about ewo-sannin," the chibi asked.

"Nothing Naru-chan, Sasuke do you think you can go get Kakashi and tell him about this," the white haired man asked. The raven nodded and left to get his sensei.

Jiraiya and Naruto made their way to the Hokage building. When they got there Kakashi and Sasuke were already waiting for them.

"Okay Naru-chan I'm going to try and turn you back to normal, but first I need you to take off everything but your underwear," the hokage said.

"Okay baa-chan," the little blonde said happily as he started to undress. After the child did that the elder blonde studied him. Then lifting him up she put him on her desk made a series of hand signs and whispered something no one heard. A flash of light went off and there stood a crying six year old.

The child wailed from the pain he felt. Everyone in the room froze.

"Naruto are you okay," Tsunade asked urgently as she tried to make her way towards him. The only answer she got was the small blonde backing away into a corner. The child kept crying and continued to move away from the people in the room.

"Naru-chan, its' okay it's me Kashi-nii," the masked ninja soothed. The little boy stopped, only because he was backed all the way into a corner.

Thinking on the fly Sasuke henged into an eight year old.

"Otouto," the little raven called. Said otouto looked at the boy calling him and just starting sniveling. Sasuke hesitantly went towards the little blonde making sure not to scare the child any more than he already was.

"Come here Naru-chan," the raven ordered softly. The little blonde stared at him with bright azure eyes and cautiously took steps towards the boy who called him otouto.

As soon as he was close enough the elder boy wrapped his arms around the child's small frame and hugged him. Naruto's body stiffened at first and then he couldn't help but relax as his aniki rubbed his back into a soothing manner.

"Shh, little brother I've got you. Don't cry anymore," the raven cooed softly, his voice barely above a whisper, "I'm in a henge right now so I'm going to henge back. I'm going to keep holding you still, alright?"

The little boy nodded his head into the teen's chest and waited. Sasuke henged back into his fourteen year old form still holding the small child. When he was back in his original form Sasuke studied the blonde and realized that the child was only an inch or two taller than he was when he was four.

Sasuke held the child in his arms, and watched as Naruto buried his head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm going to take him out and get him some new clothes," Sasuke said softly not waiting for a response.

The two walked out of the Hokage's office and headed towards the clothing store they had been at before. Sasuke continued to hold the blonde. He had decided that he was going to pick out some cute clothes for the child and then he would pick out some normal clothing that was not like the dead awful orange. As he walked into the store with the little blonde he set the child down and took his hand.

"Okay otouto, stay here while I go find you some clothes," Sasuke said as he led the blonde to the changing area.

Sasuke wondered through the store looking for cute outfit for the little blonde. As he walked to one end of the store he found a little outfit of a fox costume that was in the pajama section. He studied the pajama set for a second and realized that his otouto would look ridiculously adorable on him.

He grabbed the pajamas and continued to look around. After a while he found some normal clothing that was not the god awful orange jumpsuit. The clothing he decided to put the little blonde in was of course was the fox pajamas.

After he paid for the clothes he walked over to where he had left the little blonde and put the pajamas on him. Naruto at first frowned not wanting to be put in the outfit but after some arguing and struggling from the blonde, Sasuke finally got the little guy into the clothes he had chosen and walked out.

The two walked back to Kakashi's apartment, but got stopped every few moments saying how cute the little boy the Uchiha was holding. When they had finally made their way, with a minimum amount of pinching of the child's chubby cheeks, the two boys were exhausted.

Kakashi had set up a room for Naruto while they were out and the room now had a bed that would fit the teen and the child together.

"Nii-san, where's Kashi-nii," the little blonde questioned.

"He's out with his friends right now, that's why I'm taking care of you," the raven replied.

"Mm 'kay. Will you stay with me, aniki," the chibi asked sleepily.

"Of course, little brother," Sasuke whispered as he laid down, spooning with the little fox. "Always, little brother, I'll always stay with you."

The two slowly drifted off to sleep. When Kakashi walked into Naruto's room he couldn't help but bring out the camera. He smiled when he saw Sasuke holding the tiny fox, which he knew was Naruto, close to his chest. For some reason the scene looked right just like a family.

* * *

**A/N: Well what did you think? Tell me what you think. I would love ideas for the next chapter. **


End file.
